herofandomcom-20200223-history
Breehn (Clarence)
' Breehn' is a minor/supporting character in the Cartoon Network show,'' Clarence''. He had a major role in the episode, Dinner Party. Appearance He has orange hair, sky blue eyes, a white shirt, a green bowtie, olive pants, and brown boots,and appears to be a little chubby. Personality He tends to worries about things when they get bad like messes or when someone get It hurt, as shown in Dinner Party where he's seen panicking after Clarence hurts himself from grabbing the insulation. He's also shown to be generally careful when doing things such as when he was performing a science experiment in Honk. This behavior is likely the result of his family's meticulous and persnickety lifestyle and his parents' strict sense of discipline towards him. This is demonstrated when he constantly tells Clarence and the others to be careful or else his parents will kill him or when his mom is seen giving him a cold glare when Clarence asks about going to the attic which wasn't allowed. However, for as nervous and submissive as Breehn comes off as, he has been shown to have a rebellious side to his character. In the episode Zoo, Breehn's peanut allergy forces the class to skip a lot of the exhibits in the zoo which frustrates him. So later when the class has lunch, to show his mettle, Breehn voluntarily accepts a peanut butter sandwich from Percy (who didn't know that peanut butter is made from actual peanuts) and when Percy tells Ms. Baker he did this, he quickly eats and swallows it despite Ms. Baker telling him to spit out and Refused to spit it out. It should be noted though that when allegies kick in later and he ends up being taken away in an ambulance, he shows clear regret, saying that "It wasn't worth it.". Friends *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Blaide *Chelsea *Percy Enemies *Belson *Nathan Gallery Breehn in the pilot.png Don't know Breehn.png Breehn Funny.png All most there....png Did you guys herd a word I said.png Code red, Breen (4).png That's my boy!.png Family picture of Walt, Tiffany and Breehn - Copy.png Breehn turning to his mom.png Dude, my life sucks.png Breehn eating fast.gif Breehn in Average Jeff.png What do you think about the horn now.png This game rocks, man!.png I forgive you, Jeff. You're my friend.png That's it, I'm going!!!.png You're a cool guy, Breehn!.png Jeff, take my hand!.png Look alive, mateys!.png Breehn roll the dice.png Stay away from me, Clarence.png Up up and away!!!.png Trivia *Breehn is the only child in his family. *The concept art for Breehn has an H in it but in Clarence's Millions it was removed showing for the show his name is Breen. *The name Breehn is actually a surname. *As shown in Zoo, he is allergic to peanuts and peanut butter. Category:Kid Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Son of a Villain Category:Neatfreaks Category:Fan Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Humans Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:TV Show Heroes